criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria Hayes
"Gloria" redirects here. For the building superintendent, see Gloria Roach. For the Mexican immigrant, see Gloria Fernandez. ) Unnamed mother |affiliation = Grimsborough Police Department Chicago Police Department (formerly) |organization = Grimsborough Police Department |rank = Police Detective |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Snake in the Grass (s5)}} Gloria Hayes is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Police Detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, she serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile Hailing from Chicago, Gloria is 41 years of age and worked for the Chicago PD prior to her tenure to the department. She has brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. She wears a burnt orange blouse under her black police coat, as well as a badge of the Grimsborough PD. She also wears a black police skirt and black shoes. Furthermore, she wears golden feather earrings, a gold pendant, and red lipstick. Gloria is described as energetic, forthright, outgoing, and diligent. Despite being divorced, she has a son named Carter and loves any time she spends with him. She unwinds from her job by binge-watching television. Per her suspect appearance in Hear My Cry, it is known that Gloria knows chemistry, eats meatloaf and listens to Byron Uno. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass Shortly after arresting Nathan Pandit's killer, the player met up with Gloria, who was also on her first day in the police force. She introduced herself, saying she was from Chicago and was excited about a smaller town like Grimsborough. She also mentioned that she moved in order to get closer to her son Carter, who Gloria's recently divorced husband and Grimsborough resident Jake Hayes had custody over. She then asked the player if they could accompany her in finding a birthday gift for Carter in the zoo's gift shop. While there, Gloria and the player found a DVD of CCN's "Grimsborough: A Year in Review". From the DVD, they found out that a satellite had crashed into Grimsborough a year ago, but fortunately, nobody was harmed. Having just found out about the incident, and shocked by it, Gloria turned to Jones, who clarified that a commercial satellite had suffered a technical difficulty and crashed into the empty forest. He also said that people had mostly forgotten about it by now. Too Cruel for School After arresting Vicky Lopez's killer, Gloria and Carter engaged in a fake fight outside of Fairview High School in order to lure out the Rocket Cow Killer. Gloria, equipped with a panic button and a wireless tracker, was then kidnapped by the Rocket Cow Killer at the drive-in theater. Hear My Cry Gloria became a suspect after she was rescued by Jones and the player at the scene of Edward Ramis' murder. When Jones questioned her, she told them that after she was attacked at the drive-in theater, she woke up in the forest, tied up, next to Edward's body. She then told them that if they needed any field work to be done, she would be glad to do it as she wanted to help catch the killer. Gloria was spoken to again regarding a newspaper article which revealed that she had once killed a police suspect. She told them that, during a robbery in Chicago, the suspect had a gun and shot her partner's ear off. She then shot the robber in self-defense, which is why it was expunged from her police records. Jones was dismayed by Gloria keeping it a secret from the team and told her that they couldn't use her help in the investigation. Gloria was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Rosamund Wilcox for Edward's murder and the eleven other murders she had committed as the Rocket Cow Killer. Shooting Star Gloria partnered up with the player to arrest Yoshinobu Akagi for the murder of Ronald Rooney. After the arrest, Gloria talked to the player, saying that she was worried about Jones. She said that when they had looked into Zoe Kusama's missing case, Jones acted odd, saying that there was nothing to the case even though they had found a lead. Soon after, she looked into the case files in the evidence room, but found out that Jones had taken out all the files just soon after she and the player stumbled upon it. She then said that they should look into it, going into the sushi restaurant to find Jones. During their subsequent investigation, Gloria and the player found out that Zoe was Jones' girlfriend, explaining why he was so attached to the case. Color Me Murdered After arresting Marcus Butler's killer, Gloria alerted the team that Carter had gone missing. She explained that she had left Carter with Olive Powell so that she could babysit him, but the two had gone missing. At The Kraken, the two found Olive's diary which (per Ramirez) indicated that the two were hidden in the Xerdan ruins. There, they found Miracle Girl, who pointed them in the direction of the comic studio. There, they found Carter and Olive, where they learned that they were drawing comics. Gloria then grounded Carter and warned Olive that she would have a word with her mother. Gameplay The player may choose Gloria to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy where she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Gloria is one of the characters (aside from the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *Gloria is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. *Gloria is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect thrice. *Gloria is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Gloria weighs 200 lbs. However, she weighs 150 lbs in her first quasi-suspect appearance. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots GHayesConspiracyC232.png|Gloria, as she appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of Conspiracy) and Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy). GHayesConspiracyC237.png|Gloria, as she appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of Conspiracy). GHayesConspiracyC253.png|Gloria, as she appeared in Color Me Murdered (Case #22 of Conspiracy). Gloria-Case232-2.png|Happy Gloria-Case232-16.png|Smiling Gloria-Case232-8.png|Excited Gloria-Case232-13.png|Confident 1 Gloria-Case233-3.png|Confident 2 Gloria-Case233-46.png|Confident 3 Gloria-Case233-7.png|Confident 4 Gloria-Case233-47.png|Confident 5 Gloria-Case233-40.png|Determined 1 Gloria-Case233-26.png|Determined 2 Gloria-Case252-7.png|Determined 3 Gloria-Case232-5.png|Grinning 1 Gloria-Case232-9.png|Grinning 2 Gloria-Case233-56.png|Grinning 3 Gloria-Case233-9.png|Grinning 4 Gloria-Case233-11.png|Grinning 5 Gloria-Case233-45.png|Grinning 6 Gloria-Case232-15.png|Fantasizing 1 Gloria-Case233-24.png|Fantasizing 2 Gloria-Case232-14.png|Winking Gloria-Case232-4.png|Compassionate Gloria-Case239-1-1.png|Blushing Gloria-Case234-3.png|Sad Gloria-Case233-28.png|Unsure 1 Gloria-Case233-1.png|Unsure 2 Gloria-Case233-41.png|Unsure 3 Gloria-Case252-4.png|Unsure 4 Gloria-Case252-6.png|Unsure 5 Gloria-Case233-30.png|Sweating Gloria-Case232-3.png|Confused 1 Gloria-Case233-42.png|Confused 2 Gloria-Case232-20.png|Confused 3 Gloria-Case233-12.png|Confused 4 Gloria-Case233-6.png|Thinking 1 Gloria-Case233-8.png|Thinking 2 Gloria-Case233-14-1.png|Thinking 3 Gloria-Case233-13.png|Thinking 4 Gloria-Case233-17.png|Pondering 1 Gloria-Case233-20.png|Pondering 2 Gloria-Case232-11.png|Indicating Gloria-Case233-48.png|Serious 1 Gloria-Case233-43.png|Serious 2 Gloria-Case234-4.png|Serious 3 Gloria-Case233-29.png|Stumped 1 Gloria-Case233-35.png|Stumped 2 Gloria-Case233-55.png|Shocked 1 Gloria-Case252-2.png|Shocked 2 Gloria-Case252-5.png|Shocked 3 Gloria-Case252-3.png|Scared Gloria-Case233-4.png|Aghast 1 Gloria-Case233-39.png|Aghast 2 Gloria-Case233-32.png|Disdainful 1 Gloria-Case233-34.png|Disdainful 2 Gloria-Case233-49.png|Angry Gloria-Case253-1.png|Infuriated Gloria-Case233-2-1.png|Embarrassed 1 Gloria-Case233-15.png|Embarrassed 2 Gloria-Case233-53.png|Embarrassed 3 Gloria-Case233-10.png|Hopeless 1 Gloria-Case233-21.png|Hopeless 2 Gloria-Case233-50.png|Hopeless 3 Gloria-Case233-23.png|Hopeless 4 Gloria-Case234-2.png|Hopeless 5 Gloria_Relieved.png|Relieved Gloria-Case233-36.png|Appeasing 1 Gloria-Case234-1.png|Appeasing 2 Gloria-Case236-1-1.png|Appeasing 3 Gloria-Case257-1.png|Appeasing 4 Gloria-Case232-7.png|Clueless 1 Gloria-Case233-25.png|Clueless 2 Gloria-Case233-22.png|Clueless 3 Gloria-Case233-33.png|Clueless 4 Gloria-Case248-1.png|Surrounded by bees. Gloria-Case248-2.png|Ditto. Gloria-Case248-3.png|Ditto. Gloria-Case248-4.png|Ditto. Gloria-Case248-5.png|Ditto. Gloria-Case252-1.png|Shielding her eyes. Gloria-Case233-16.png|Showing her badge. Gloria-Case233-27.png|Holding a picture of Elaine Seabrook. Gloria-Case233-37.png|Holding Elaine Seabrook's phone. Gloria-Case233-38.png|Ditto. Gloria-Case235-1-1.png|Holding a photograph of Megan Lucas being bullied. Gloria-Case239-1-2.png|Holding a picture of Zoe Kusama. Gloria-Case254-1.png|Holding a syringe. Gloria-Case256-1.png|Holding a Demon fish in a bag. Gloria-Case256-2.png|Ditto. Jones&Gloria-Case243-1.png|Gloria and Jones. Jones&Gloria-Case243-2.png|Ditto. CHayesConspiracy.png|Carter Hayes, Gloria's son. GHayesConspiracyMC237.jpg GloriaPartnerConspiracy.png|Gloria being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Gloria fills in a report for the player. Jones Gloria -SceneCleared.PNG|Gloria and Jones validating the player's final score after a crime scene investigation. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy. Promotional images GloriaHayesConspiracy.png|Character reveal. The Conspiracy.png|Gloria appearing in a promotional piece of artwork for The Conspiracy. Worldcupfinal2018.jpg|"May the best team win!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Suspects